Friendship
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Red is a lonely boy until he meet Yellow. What will happen if Yellow and his friends know if Red is... SpecialShipping
1. Dream

**Umm... Hello again...**

**I'm too busy to update, I'm always update my profile on facebook- i mean, my own bussiness**

**Well, it is the short one, but, i'm promise i'll update it quick XD**

* * *

_I must strong! I must keep strong!_

_I must keep strong infront of her!_

_It's all for her safety…_

"Red!" I startled. "uh… oh, hi! Yellow!" I greet her. "are you okay? you was sleeping at math lesson…"she whispered. What? I-I 'm…. sleeping?

I look around me. Everyone staring at me. Giggling. Yellow is my seatmate. That's why she looks embrassed too. "uh… why don't you woke me?" I whispered.

"I have, thousand times…" she whisper back. Oh great. This is embrassing.

"are you ok? You look pale…" she whispered. I'm smiled. "I'm always ok, Yellow" I whisper back.

"Yellow! Let's go!" I hear someone call her. Blue. "Good bye, Red!" she wave her hand. Then, walk toward Blue. I wave my hand too.

"woo-hoo!" Gold yelled. He sit beside my seat and Yellow. I look at him with confused face. "what?"

Raven-haired boy smiling. "when you sleep, I heard you mumbling '_I must keep strong infront of her_' that girl is Yellow right?"

Damn!

"w-what? I said that?" I shocked. Gold give me smirk. He look at the brown spiky hair boy infront of me. Green. "you hear it too, right? Green?"

Green nodded. "' _I must strong! I must keep strong!_ '"Green giggled. "'_It's all for her safety_'" Gold continued.

They are burst out laughing. I startled. "what's so funny?" I mean, they keep teasing me!

"you're clueless, Red!" Blue haired girl beside Gold giggled. Crystal. Even, Silver, the boy who rarely laugh even giggling, is giggling now. "you too? Crys and Silver?"

Aww… dang!

I stand up from my chair. Walk outside. I hear everyone still giggling.

I wash my face. It's my bad day ever. I walk to school garden.

I sit on the grass. It is my secret place. The only know this place is me and only me. Thanks to **him**, I can have this place.

Even miss Gardenia the gardener don't know this place.

Here I can feel wind breeze alone. I call my little yellow mouse. Pikachu.

"hi there, Pika" I pat my pikachu's head. Pika is my best partner ever. He always keep my secret. I'm always share my secret to him.

"this is my bad day ever.." I sighed. My pikachu nodded. It seem he has a problem too.

"wassup? Do you have a problem too?" My pikachu nodded. I pat his head. "Sorry, I don't know what're you talking about, but, I'll be here for you, Pika" my pikachu smiling. I send out loud yawn, slowly close my eyes…

"…ed…" I open my eyes. "Red?"

* * *

**Well... gotta go Face- i mean work on next chapter! XD**


	2. Thunder

**Well, it short...**

**umm... okay, very short**

**I'll keep updating!**

* * *

"…_ed…" I open my eyes. "Red"_

I startled. "Yellow? Why you're here?" she smiling sheepishly. "I'm… lost…" she giggling weakly.

Silent

"why you're here?" she copy my word. I staring at this place. "it's my secret place" I mumbled. "oh… sorry" she leave me.

I staring at the sky. It's looks like it'll rain soon. Suddenly there are a lightning. I hear Yellow screaming. She run back toward me. Trembling.

"huh? What's wrong?" I ask her. She smiling sheepishly. Suddenly, I hear a thunder. "eep!" she screamed. Kneel infront of me.

"are you…" her eyes start glittering with tears. "don't laugh!" she sobbed. I pat my pikachu's head. "my pika maybe can cheer you. Right, pika?" my pikachu nodded. He jump to Yellow's lap. She seem startled for a while. "don't worry, he won't static you. Just pat him" I smiled. She pat my pika.

"he is… cute" she mumbled. The rain start run down. "we better hurry back to the school. Or we'll catch cold" I grab her hand and pull it gently until she stand up. "oh.. your pikachu-"

"just call him Pika" I interrupt her. "Pika, okay!" she give Pika back. Then run off. "and, Yellow…" I call her. She staring at me. "please don't tell anyone about this place" I whispered. She smiling. Then nodded. "you can believe me, Red!" She run off. I must run to school too.

Or **he**'ll scold me because I not keep healthy. I sighed heavily. Red, stop thinking about him. Keep focus on your study!

And Yellow too…

I smiled to myself. Then, I run to my school.

* * *

**Sigh...**

**I'll keep updating because facebook is boring- i mean i have no work now XD**


	3. Afraid

**Hello again...**

**another update here...**

* * *

Sunday. I want to take a break today. Maybe walk around town can make ** him **off from my mind. And… can I believe Yellow about my secret place?

_"please don't tell anyone about this place"_

_"you can believe me, Red!"_

"Red!" I startled. Gold. "what?" I ask him. He sighed. "day dreaming again huh?" I'm smiled. "why you call me Gold?" I ask him. He think for a while.

"wanna play soccer with us?" he finally ask me. I'm smiled. Then shake my head. "not now, Gold. I wanna walk in the city now" I said calmly. He give me smirk. "maybe you wanna date with Yellow~" I flushed. Hit his head. "I said, only take a walk!" I yelled.

"okay, then! Bye!" he leave me. Still rub his head. I check my outfit. Okay! Perfect!

* * *

I walk at the city. Wear my training outfit*. I must becareful too.

Or **he** will notice I'm here…

"wow! It's Red!" I hear someone yelled. I look at her. She was around twelve. She was nervous. "I…I can't believe my eyes! Please sign here!" she give her hat and pen. I sign her hat. Still with confused eyes.

"Wow Red! I'm your big fans!" she yelled, then run off.

What so special about being a champion? I mean, I'm new champion. But, I'm already have many fans. I sighed.

"Hi Red!" I startled. "n-not another signature.." I mumbled. "what? Why I want your signature?" I look behind me.

"oh… hi Yellow!" she staring at me with confused eyes. "why you acting strange, Red?" I'm smiled. "nothing! I'm just day dreaming again!" she smiled. I'm blushed.

Yellow. She had wonderful smile, and she is nice. If I remember our first meet, she is the one who save me from loneliness. Well…

Maybe that's why I like her. I mean, she is nice, cute, and has a beautiful and warm smile. Even if I'm in bad mood, my frozen heart can melt by her smile.

But…

What if Yellow know I'm a **champion**? Will she afraid?

I'm always keep that champion status by myself. I'm being lonely because of that. That's why I admire Yellow. She save me from loneliness. And now, I have a lot friends.

"anyway… who is that girl?" she ask me. I'm smiled. "dunno, why you call me?" I ask her back. " let's go back to the school! It's almost dark" I'm smiled.

"okay" she grab my hand. Take me to the school.

Suddenly, I feel it…

They are around here…

Just my feeling…

* * *

"mr. we found him"

* * *

* well... it's probably his clothes in HGSS =,=

**it's bad, isn't it?**

**don't forget to review!**


	4. Confession

**Well... i'll continue my story.**

**Sorry for the _Grammatical Errors_**

**

* * *

**I'm not pay attention to my teachers, Miss Misty and Mr Crasher Wake. I sighed. What will Yellow think if she know I am is a **champion**? Will she afraid? Or, scared?

"Red!" I jump a little when my teacher, Miss Misty yelled. "what's with you? I'm already call you thousand times!" she grumbled. Mr. Crasher Wake, who has bad tempered, walk toward me. Pull my hand and take me to infront of the class.

"now, battle us if you want me to forgive you!" he yelled. I sighed. Then nodded. I know, if I don't battle him, I will never forgived by him. Miss Misty send out a purple star. Starmie. Mr. Crasher Wake send out water snake. Gyarados.

I send out my Pikachu and Venusaur. "Go! Pika!" I hear Yellow yelled. I flushed. "Starmie, water pulse!". "Gyarados, waterfall!"

"Pika, thunderbolt Gyarados. Saur, Giga Drain Starmie!" I said to my pokemon calmly.

* * *

They're lost. W-wait? Am i… serious? Damn! I looked at my friends. I think they are scared. I'll be lonely aga-

"Nice shoot, Red!" Yellow clap her hands. My friends and my teachers clap their hands too. Mr Crasher Wake pat my shoulder. "you're strongest student I have". I feel really proud.

Until **they** come.

My bad dream. People from Pokemon association come in. With him. Mr. Curly (though I don't know his real name. I don't care). "Red! Finally!" he shouted. I panicked. "a-aren't you…" Miss Misty stammered.

"I am the leader of pokemon association. I'm looking for the lost champion. And found him here" he introduce himself.

"R-Red… y-you are…" Mr. Crasher Wake stammer. My friends silent. No one dare to talk. Are they… scared?

"Let's go, Red! Challengers are waiting for you!" Mr. Curly pull me outside. I take my hand back. "before that, I want to spend some time with Yellow. Can i?" he think for a while. Then nodded.

I grab Yellow hand and take her to my secret place.

* * *

"sorry, Yellow…" I whispered. "why?" she ask me. "because I lied to you…" my eyes start glittering with tears. She wipe my tears. "I'll keep like you, even you're champion or pauper…" she whispered. I shocked. "really?"

"yup! Because… I like you…" she whispered. " I like you too, Yellow…" I whispered back. Hug her tight.

I stop my hug with flushed face. Her face already flushed too. "can I see your pokemon, Red?" she finally ask. I nodded. I call my pals.

"Pika, Saur, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Poliwrath, and Snorlax! Cool!" she yelled. "can I see your pokemon too?" I ask her. she nodded sheepishly.

"Rattata, Caterpie, Geodude, Omanyte, and Doduo. If you raise them properly, they will cool too!" I said to her. She pat my pokemon. Suddenly, I see a pikachu. I catch it. "what's that for, Red?" she ask me. I'm smiled. " for you"

She take the Pikachu. Call it out from it's pokeball. It's a female Pikachu. My pika seem want to play with her pikachu. "what'll you call it?" I ask her. She think for a while. "how about Chuchu?" I smiled.

"what a cute name!" I pat her pokemon. "well… it's a good-bye…" I whispered. She kiss me. Then, stop her kiss.

"I believe we'll meet again sometime…" she sobbed. I stand up. I wave my hand to her, and run off.

"I believe we'll meet again!" she shouted. I'm nodded.

* * *

**Next story you ask?**

**well... maybe... Yellow vs Red**

**fufufu...**

**don't forget to review!**


	5. Memories

**Well, this is long.**

**I'll update the last chapter tomorrow**

**too Busy~**

* * *

3 years after that

* * *

Huh! The challengers are weak! Is there no one can beat me? I remember what my last challenger said to me

"_tch! You're so cold hearted! Even your pokemon like you a lot, you're so cold! I hate you!"_

Yeah. I'm is cold hearted. So what? I don't need friends. I not need you like me or not. I don't care. I sit on the champion seat. I hate this seat. Annoying.

Hm? Another challengers. He wear straw hat. He looks really shy, but happy. I staring at him. "good morning!" he greet me. Smiled.

I'm blushed. I hide my face. "uh… good morning". God! I don't wanna be a gay!

"uh… let's start this battle!" I yelled. "umm… okay…" I clear my throat. "my name is-"

"Red" he interrupt. I sighed. "okay, you know my name. Who are you?" he smiling. "My name is Yellow"

Suddenly, my mind flying to another place…

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

_I sit alone on my seat. Reading a book about Pokemon Myth. Suddenly, a girl with blonde-ponytail hair coming._

"_hi, can I sit here?" I staring at her. Then nodded. I wonder, why she want to sit with me? I keep reading. She is talking with her friends. I envy her. She stop talking to her friend and look at me. "what's your name?" she ask me. I keep shut my mouth. Don't care._

"_hello? What's your name?" she ask me again. I feel really annoyed. "Red" I say to her without look at her face. She sighed. "why you keep reading? Let's talk to our friends!" I sighed. " I have no friends" I keep reading. She take my book. "If you want to get a friends, don't just sit here and talk to your friends!" she scold me. She look at the boy infront of me. "he is Green. Beside him is Blue. Green, Blue, this is Red" she introduce me to her friends._

"_hi Red!" they greet me together. I smiling sheepishly. "jeez, Red, you're blushing! How cute~" Blue tease me. "just ignore her, Red. She is annoying woman" Green whispered. I see a Boy with a long red hair glaring at Green. "Don't ignore her, oh! I'm Silver"_

"_I'm Red…" I said sheepishly. The blonde girl smiled. "see? If you just reading, you won't get friends!"_

"_oh yeah, what's your name?" I ask her. She smiling. "I am-"_

* * *

(end of the Flashback)

* * *

"Red?" he ask me. "huh? What?". The boy giggled. "day dreaming again, huh?" I'm nodded. Then realize something. "why you know I'm day dreaming?" the blonde smiling again. "nothing! Let's start our battle" I'm smiling. Send out Pika.

"Pika! Long time no see!" the boy smiled. Pika run to the boy. The boy hug Pika. My mind flying again.

* * *

(Flashback)

_

* * *

I staring at the sky. It's looks like it'll rain soon. Suddenly there are a lightning. I hear-_

* * *

(End of the flashback)

* * *

"Pika, we'll battle now…" I hear the boy whispered. "where you know my pikachu's name is Pika?" I ask him. "you just say it…" he answer. Whatever.

Pika run back to me. Ready to battle. He sent out a golem. That golem smiling. "Pika! Iron tail!"

"Golosk, dodge and use… umm… magnitude…" he sighed. Why magnitude? Why not earthquake? My pikachu hit, but not fainted.

"y-you ok, Pika?" he ask my pika. Pika nodded slowly. "pika, Iron Tail!" now hit! Golem fainted. I call back pika. "go! Kitty!" she send out Butterfree. I send out Aerodactyl. "kitty! Umm… stun spore!". Why stun spore? Why not confusion or another attack? "Aero, dodge and hyper beam!"

His Butterfree fainted. "well… it is my last pokemon…" she whispered (well, this battle only use three pokemon).

"Chuchu…"

My mind suddenly flying again…

* * *

(Flashback)

_

* * *

She take the Pikachu. Call it out from it's pokeball. It's a female Pikachu. My pika seem want to play with her pikachu. "what'll you call it?" I ask her. She think for a while. "how about Chuchu?" I smiled._

* * *

(end of the flashback)

* * *

His Pikachu run toward me. Jump to my chest. "w-what?" I stammer. He run toward me. "umm… sorry…" he take his Pikachu. Run to his place.

He was slipped. I staring at him. His straw hat went flying. Wait, a… ponytail? "y-you're…"

"just continue our battle!" he- I mean she sobbed. "Lax!" I call my snorlax. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" My snorlax is almost fainted. How can her pokemon being strong all sudden? "Lax, Earthquake!"

Her Pikachu fainted. I call back my Snorlax. "well… I'm lost…" she smiling. My frozen heart melt because of that smile. I'm smiled.

It's my first time smiling to the challenger.

Her eyes start glitter with tears. "why are you crying?" I ask her. My Pika burst out from pokeball. Run toward her Chuchu, then, to her. She pat Pika's head. "thanks Pika. I'm okay…"

My mind Flying again.

* * *

(Flashback)

_

* * *

"my pika maybe can cheer you. Right, pika?" my pikachu nodded. He jump to Yellow's lap. She seem startled for a while. "don't worry, he won't static you. Just pat him" I smiled. She pat my pika._

_"he is… cute" she mumbled_

* * *

(End of the Flashback)

* * *

"Red… do you remember about me?" she ask me. I shocked. "h-have we met before?" I ask her. She nodded.

"we're friends, right?"

* * *

**Well, i know Yellow's Golem didn't learn magnitude and Butterfree didn't learn stun spore...**

**Well, don't forget to review!**


	6. Friendship

**Hmm...**

**It is the last part**

**sigh, it's really hard!**

* * *

_"__We're Friends right?"_

"w-what are you talking about? I have no idea about it?" I stammer. I don't know her but she said she was my friend.

But, I feel miss her…

"ooh… sorry…" she whispered, then continued. "I'm feel really happy, even you're not remember me. I'm happy, because, I'm already fulfil my promise to you…"

My mind suddenly flying again…

* * *

(Flashback)

_

* * *

"I believe we'll meet again!" she shouted._

* * *

(End of the Flashback)

* * *

"you are…" she nodded. "oh well, I'll tell everyone you already forget us…" she whispered. Then walk off.

I grab her hand. "R-Red?" she flushed. "i… remember…" I whispered. Then, pull her body to mine. "Red…"

"I like you, Yellow…" I whispered. She bury her head to my chest. "I like you too, Red…"

I stop my hug when I hear some noise.

"Hey, hurry guys!"

"Wait, Gold!"

"I bet Yellow alredy there~"

"Noisy woman"

"Don't said that to Blue!"

Wait? What happen? Suddenly there are many people there. I remember them. Blue, Green, Silver, Crystal, and Gold.

"see? I'm right after all~" Blue tease me and Yellow. "noisy woman" Green mumbled. Silver shoot him death glare. "jeez, Gold, if you not noisy, we'll see the good moment!" Crys grumbled. "sorry…" Gold mumbled. "guys! finally you come!" Yellow shouted.

I stunned. Why they're here?

"Hey, champ! You haven't forget us, right?" Gold hit my shoulder. "b-but? Why you're here?"

"Why? Because we're friends right?" Green smiled.

_Friends…_

_I feel really stupid. I'm always feel lonely, but…_

_My friends always around me…_

_Thanks guys…_

_I'm not lonely anymore…_

* * *

**Jeez, it's remind me of myself**

**don't forget to review!**


End file.
